


i am looking around town, thinking the same as you

by spirithouse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: It was past the afternoon, and he had no plans for the day except to talk to Seungcheol for as long as the other could stay up.And to prolong the loneliness that would come once they ended their chat.





	i am looking around town, thinking the same as you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song Long Distance Call by Phoenix.

“Your hair's a mess. Did you let a squirrel run in it?” Seungcheol’s hair almost blended into the darkness of his room, and if not for his laptop’s bright screen shining, Jeonghan wouldn’t have noticed Seungcheol’s shaggy mess. 

 

In Seungcheol’s part of the world it was 2AM. Dressed in a hoodie and baggy shorts, he should have gone to bed hours ago. He had to wake up in a few hours and be alert enough to function somewhat adequately. (Seungcheol dreaded being chastised for oversleeping again, like yesterday. People were just too uptight.) In another hemisphere, Jeonghan’s room would have had sunlight dripping down the walls if he opened his curtains. It was past the afternoon, and he had no plans for the day except to talk to Seungcheol for as long as the other could stay up. 

 

And to prolong the loneliness that would come once they ended their chat. 

 

Seungcheol brushed his hair back, matting it up more, and crinkled his nose as Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “You know this is how I dress up for our dates.” 

 

“What a lousy date. I want my money back.” A quick laugh and smile from both but Jeonghan’s smile was the first to leave. He looked down at his lap, picking at frayed edges of his blanket. 

 

“Jeonghan-ah, Hannie, Angel.” Seungcheol went down his list of nicknames and when they all failed to get any response, he sighed. “What’s wrong?” 

 

The slight static from their connection filled up the silence as Seungcheol waited. Jeonghan continued picking at his blanket, pulling out a long thread, and avoiding Seungcheol’s eyes.

 

“. . . I miss you,” he mumbled. 

 

If Seungcheol looked closely, he’d see the small beagle dog plush next to Jeonghan’s pillow. Seungcheol forgot about the doll, a present he had gotten Jeonghan for his birthday before they started dating. Seungcheol brought his face closer to the laptop camera and grinned. “I miss you, too.”

 

“I want you here.”

 

“I’ll be there soon.”  Jeonghan let the conversation drop at that. It wasn’t anything new. There were going to be periods where their careers took them away from each other. Although, it still stung when they thought too much about it. 

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Seungcheol called. He lay down on his side and adjusted his laptop onto his pillow. After a moment, Jeonghan did the same, pulling the blanket around him and the dog doll close to him. They stared at each other, not speaking, eyes admiring the others’ features. 

 

The corners of Jeonghan’s mouth quirked up and he leaned over to softly speak into the mic. Seungcheol did the same, cheeks flushed as he buried himself under his blankets. “. . . I love you,” Jeonghan said.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They didn’t say anything for the rest of the time. Nothing else was needed to be said. Seungcheol was the first to fall asleep, and eventually Jeonghan closed his eyes until he fell into a light slumber. For a moment, he could pretend that Seungcheol was by his side as he slept in his arms. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 39 days until i see these beautiful boys (-8-)


End file.
